We don t make the wind blow
by Berit28
Summary: Based on the Common Linnets Song " We don t make the wind blow" This shortstory follows Red/Ruby and Snow/ Mary as they struggle witrh life in Storybrook


Listen to the wind blow  
coming from a forest land  
chasing every car not every broken avenue  
Unlike we do, you and me Won't you feel the water flow  
down our rivers that will never end  
They will never try to understand  
Turn the stone into sand as they go-o-oo 

* * *

There I was, sitting at the window of my new apartment. The weather was cold and unpleasant. True Storybrookweather. My breath covered a small part of the window. I wiped it off with my sleeve. I loved this kind of weather. The wind was howling and made me feel home and safe. It was weird everybody was inside their houses. The long Mainstreet was empty. I got up to grab my coat and headed outside. The wind was really bad, there was no leaf left on the threes. I put up my collar and went for a run. No matter how bad the weather would be, nothing could make miss this run. I passed the Library, the hospital, Regina's house, Henry´s Castle and the Jolly Rogers before heading to the old mines. How could it be, that the wind seemed to be higher here? I didn´t notice the person running behind me, so I ran into the forest. Somehow my inner Werewolf kicked in, I felt the need to chase the wind. The soft forest floor was tickling my nerves. Something or someone was following me. I wasn´t sure how to handle the situation so I speed up. That didn´t do the trick so I ran around a large three. When I turned around the tree, I saw the person who was following me. It was Snow. Why was she chasing me like a dog chases its bone? "Snow, why are you here?" I asked her. She turned around and looked at me in shock. "I was taking a time out from all the madness at home. Regina and Emma are having a major fight. Charming is buys with the little one and Henry is mad at me for shrinking one of his favorite shirt. I can´t take it anymore. It´s always me! I´m sick of it! So I took a run, you know. "She explained still heavy breathing. " But why did you follow me?" I asked concerned. I knew her for a long time now, and never have I ever seen her that way! "I was not following you Ruby. I was just running, I didn't even notice you until you called me out" I saw the tears in her eyes. She was deeply hurt. I knew that her and Davids marriage was no more fairytale marriage. I knew they both tried to save what was left but it was only a straw and it wasn´t strong enough. The way Snow looked at me indicated that she knew that her marriage was over. "When did you stop fighting?" I asked and let myself fell on the moss. The wind seemed to be listing too, because it seemed more like a breeze now. " Too late." She simply answered.

I tried to understand what she meant by it. My trying was interrupted by a cold rain shower. Snow who was now sitting on a rock facing me started crying. The tears got mixed with the rain and created small rivers on her face. Seeing her that way made me tear up too. The reflection from the puddle showed me that I got those rivers on my own. "I made a bad decision many, many years ago, in the enchanted forest. I didn´t really loved him. He was what I was looking for: A family, a man, who could protect me from my own demons. After facing my demons I realized, that I didn't need him anymore, then came Emma, after Emma it was Neal." Snow rested her head into her hands. I felt the same way. "What should I say? I was so desperate. First it was Peter, than it was Dr. Whale after him it was Archie or Hook. I´ve been searching for someone my whole life. I know how you feel. Except for that kids' stuff, there I have no idea. It´s enough for me to be like a godmother or something for kids.

I crushed me every time. I thought that after Peter it wouldn´t hurt so much, but it did. I felt like everyone took a little piece of me along them. Not intentionally. "

* * *

Take me back to understand  
Deep inside our hearts know  
We don't make the wind blow

* * *

I didn´t know I got home after the run, but I woke up in my warm bed. David was sleeping soundly on the couch while Neal was asleep in the crib. The memories from yesterday flooded my still sleepy brain. Hungry as I was, I left the bed and made some pancake dough. After that I checked up on Henry, who was sitting on his bed, checking his storybook, I went to check on Emma. When I arrived at her door, a familiar pair of black-red stilettos caught my eyes. She did not, did she? I knew my daughter had something for the mayor but after all she was the reason Emma had not been raised with caring parents. Two more steps and I would be right in front the door. After one more step a purple blouse covered a part of the oriental carpet. Okay, I wouldn´t want to see that so I turned around and got dressed. After two more hours I wrote a note to my family and left the house with Neal, who was now awake and giggling.  
I watched him as we walked towards Henry´s castle. He doesn´t care about a thing. He simply was. It made me feel free and inspired. Maybe David was a mistake but not Neal nor Emma. They were my miracles. I took lots of beating for both of theme, gladly. I had so many secrets and so many looked doors in my way but nothing could stop me now. The way Neal was playing with a ladybug while sitting on the slide. Why was I always concerned about what others might think of me? I could make them like me, yes. But I shouldn´t have to make them like me.  
My brain seemed to make a life on its own, and I didn´t bother to intervene. Only Neals cry made me come back to the present. A quick check on him reveled that the ladybug flew away and he was upset. My phone rang and it was David, telling me that he and Emma had a case and that Henry would stay at Regina´s.  
Since I had nothing to do today, I called Ruby. I didn't even need to wait more to rings to have her answer the phone. She agreed on a play date with me and Neal.  
Five minutes later she arrived.

* * *

Look and see the little ones  
Running through the rain storms  
The dark and the dirt didn't bother us then  
like a long lost friend, I still remember them  
Looking up at the laughing stars  
We were dancing in an open sky  
And with open eyes,  
And our minds as open

* * *

When I got to Henrys Castle, Snow was sitting on the lowest platform while Neal jumped in one of the puddles. He liked the mud apparently. He seemed so free and the look on his face made clear he was enjoying himself a lot like I was back with Snow when we were in the enchanted forest. We used to run around like children playing. She was my happy place a long time before things turned dark and bad. I still felt a lot better when I was with her. "Snow we need to talk about something. Something that is really important to me. It might sound trivial but why did we change so much? We were once dancing under stares and running around." I could hold my tears back. I was hurt by the change time had brought and I was not afraid to show it. Not with her.  
She shook her head. "Oh Red, I don´t know. I think it´s the time and the adulthood. With responsibility comes change. We both had some pretty bad setbacks." While I was talking, I climbed up onto the same platform, Snow was sitting on. I rested my head onto her shoulder and laid my arm around her.  
A familiar warmth flowed through me, something I hadn´t felt in a long time. "You know what? Let´s join Neal!" I said enthusiastically, while climbing down the money bars, Regina had installed a few weeks ago. I took off and jumped into a particularly big puddle. A huge wave splashed onto Neal, who started to giggle and used his hand to splash me with muddy water. When I was about to splash back a huge wave hit me on the back. I turned around; it was Snow who has caused the wave. She had a huge smile on her face and her eyes sparkled like the star above the enchanted forest. She seemed so innocent and happy. Like back in the day, where I used to watch her when she and her dad visited my village. Her smile could light up the entire country but right now it seemed like her laughter was just for me. I watched her for a while goofing around with Neal.  
It was a miracle how kids could go from jumping around to sleeping in a matter of five seconds. Neal was now laying on the slide, covered with my trench coat and sleeping. It felt like now or never. I looked deep into Snows eyes and leaned my forehead against hers. I felt like a nine year old again.


End file.
